the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Child's Play (2019 Remake) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = November 29th, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Shane |dull_machete: = Zed Mart Employee |profanity = Yes}} Overview The multinational Kaslan Corporation has just launched Buddi, a revolutionary line of high-tech dolls designed to be life-long companions to their owners, learning from their surroundings and acting accordingly. Buddi dolls can also connect to and operate other Kaslan products, quickly becoming a success for children worldwide. At a Buddi assembly factory in Vietnam, an employee is fired by his supervisor for insufficient work. In retaliation, the employee manipulates the doll that he is assembling by disabling all of its safety protocols, before killing himself. The doll is packed alongside others in preparation for international delivery. In Chicago, retail clerk Karen Barclay and her 13-year-old hearing-impaired son, Andy, have moved into their new apartment, where Karen encourages her son to make new friends while she prepares for his upcoming birthday. In an attempt to cheer Andy up and make up for the unease caused by the relocation and her new boyfriend Shane, Karen blackmails her boss in order to procure a Buddi doll and introduces it to Andy as an early birthday gift. Once Andy activates the doll, it names itself Chucky and becomes attached to Andy. Over time, Chucky helps Andy befriend two other children in the building - Falyn and Pugg - but also begins to display violent tendencies. He tries to strangle the Barclays' hostile pet cat after it scratches Andy, and one night, while Andy and his friends gleefully watch a horror film, Chucky starts mimicking the violence on the screen and approaches the trio with a kitchen knife before Andy disarms him. Andy arrives home the next day to find that his cat is dead. Chucky admits to having killed it so that it would not hurt him anymore. Karen locks the doll in a closet, but he escapes and terrorizes Shane, which leads Shane to confront Andy. After overhearing Andy's pleas for Shane to disappear, Chucky follows him home, where it is revealed that Shane has a family and has been having an affair with Karen behind his wife's back. While Shane is outside taking down Christmas lights, Chucky breaks his leg before activating a tiller which scalps and kills him. The following day, Chucky delivers Shane's skinned face as a gift to a horrified Andy. While police detective Mike Norris begins an investigation, Andy, Falyn and Pugg disable Chucky and dispose of him in the garbage. Building voyeur and electrician Gabe finds the doll and takes him to the building's basement to prepare him for online sale. Now fully repaired, Chucky tortures and murders Gabe with a table saw. After making his way back to ground level, Chucky lands in the possession of another kid in the building named Omar, and proceeds to kill Mike's mother Doreen in a controlled car crash. Meanwhile, Andy fails to convince Karen that Chucky has become murderous, and she takes Andy along to her next shift at her shopping mall workplace in order to keep him nearby. Suspecting that Andy is the killer, Mike travels to the mall and apprehends him just as Chucky takes full control of the building. Chaos is unleashed as several employees and customers are brutally killed by rampaging Buddi dolls while Chucky triggers the mall's lockdown sequence. Mike is wounded amid the massacre, and Andy and his friends manage to reach the exit, only for Andy to be forced to return when Chucky reveals that he is holding Karen hostage with intent to kill her. Andy manages to free his mother while being attacked by Chucky, before overpowering and defeating the doll with help from Karen and Mike. While paramedics tend Karen, Mike and other survivors, Andy and the rest of his friends destroy Chucky's lifeless body in a nearby alleyway. In the aftermath of Chucky's killing spree, Kaslan Corporation CEO Henry Kaslan issues a statement regarding Chucky's programming. As more Buddi dolls are shown being recalled and placed into storage, one starts malfunctioning inside its box. Deaths Counted Deaths # Kaslan Employee: Suicide via roof jump onto car - 3 mins in # Shane: Scalped, stabbed 13x - 40 mins in # Gabe: Slashed a few times, leg cut off w/ table saw - 56 mins in # Doreen Norris: Car crashed then stabbed - 1 hr 5 mins in # Wes: Stabbed in neck, slashed by drone blades - 1 hr 13 mins in # Zed Mart Employe: Seen dead - 1 hr 14 mins in # Other Zed Mart Employee: Killed by Buddi Bear - 1 hr 16 mins in Non-Counted Deaths * Chucky: Stabbed, shot, decapitated * Mickey Rooney the Cat: Stabbed Trivia * This Kill Count has the longest intro. * James accidentally wears green in front of the greenscreen during the "Numbers" portion of this video Category:Kill Counts